Queen Seon Deok  The Last Firebender
by Labradorii
Summary: As Deokman embarks on a fantasy world adventure seeking for her true self and identity, she meets new, loyal friends and comes across diverse places. Read on to find out more!
1. The Parting

Ah, just another ordinary day for the naive, little youngster named Deokman – more of those wearisome history lessons from her ever-beloved mentor, Master Wolcheon. Though the old master's teaching are well-loved by his senior students, it isn't to a child like Deokman. She would rather consume her precious time playing with the chubby flying Hipposaurs in their smelly corrals than hear any more of the 'Precepts of the Four Elemental Relics' and such. Besides, being the only student in a class makes Deokman lonesome, raising her level of downright boredom to the maximum.

"Sheesh, when will these discussions end?" Deokman muttered quietly, blowing off the single strand of hair framing her face.

"Is something the matter, my child?" asked Master Wolcheon as he made a quick turn, temporarily putting a halt writing in the dust-covered chalkboard. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, master!" chuckled the young child rubbing the back of her head. "I... just... said that... um... your lessons are VERY interesting."

"I see. Well then, to see if you're really listening, let me ask you several questions regarding our past lessons."

"Ah... okay," gulped a nervous Deokman, with a seemingly uneasy expression on her eyes. "Let's begin."

"First question – what is the capital of the Earth Kingdom?"

"Hmm, let's see," whispered Deokman, rubbing her chin and thinking deeply. "Po-Wan Sen? No, that's not it. How about Pi-Wen Soon? No, no, it's not the right name."

The child kept on wild guessing for about a minute. Surely, she knows the name of the capital, as Wolcheon had already discussed this matter for a hundred times. The only problem is that Deokman doesn't know that correct pronunciation, being a dainty child with a feeble tongue incapable to articulate such 'historical' words. Finally, Wolcheon offered to help his baffled pupil.

"Having trouble, my child?"

"Well, I can't say it out right, master," complained Deokman. "Is it Pi-Wun-Son?"

"You're so close to getting it right, my child. Alright I'll tell it to you. It's Pi-Wan-Xan. Get it?"

"Yes, master, I do. Now, can we move on to the next one?"

"Very well, then. Second question – what is the name of the Divine mother goddess?"

"Wait a second! Is she even real?" the young child queried in a delirious manner. "I mean, no ONE believes in her! She's just a dumb old myth told..."

"Uh, Deokman, just answer the ques..."

"...told by old people, like... like YOU."

"Deokman! My word! We should never, ever show disrespect and disdain to the goddess and the spirits!" Master Wolcheon hollered out exasperatedly. "And... I... I'm NOT that old!"

"But... you're sixty-se..."

"Silence! I've had enough!" interrupted the furious teacher as he slammed the book he was carrying hard into his sturdy oak desk, dispersing itchy dust around the area.

For a few minutes – 3, to be precise – there came a moment of silence in the room, only to be disrupted by a strong air current that abruptly blasted its way into the classroom. As the infuriated teacher looked closely at the eyes of his lone, affrighted student, he saw a solitary tear rolling down the child's crimson cheeks. As fast as he could, Wolcheon hurriedly went down the wooden platform he was standing on to console the sobbing child.

"I'm so sorry for losing my temper, Deokman. Promise, it won't happen again."

Wolcheon hugged the weeping child and rubbed the tear from Deokman's face with his wrinkled thumb.

Deokman giggled, let out a sigh of manifest relief, giggled, and said, "I'm okay master, I forgive you. Oh, and, sorry for being so rude a while back. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, my dear, it's alright," was Wolcheon's prompt, earnest response, hugging the child tight into his bosom straightaway.

Just as the two broke off from their cordial hug, they went to sit near the window for calming fresh air. When they sat down, Deokman noticed the golden medallion that hung on the aged bookshelf suddenly started to move, swaying slowly in a left-right motion.

"Uh, master, why is the medallion dangling from the bookshelf swinging?" asked Deokman wonderingly, pointing straight off to the moving object with her index finger. "I mean, no one's moving it."

Right at the moment when Wolcheon turned around to look at the thing Deokman was pointing to, he felt a miniscule piece of dirt fall from above, landing on his nose.

Wolcheon picked up the dirt on his nozzle, and asked himself, "Hmm, is something awry going on with the ceiling? Why, this never happened before!

And then...

"VACATE THE PLACE AT ONCE! EARTHBENDER AMBUSH IN THE MOUNTAIN HEADQUARTERS!" one of the guards cried out loud.

All of a sudden, a violent tremor shook the entire place, and shocked everyone, especially Deokman, as this was her very first time to experience an earthquake take place – a risky one.

"AH! Master, what's going on?" yelled Deokman, clinging fast to the old man's cloak. "Is what they have been calling a... um... an e-e-earthshake?"

"An Earthquake, my dear," replied a trembling Wolcheon docking down to avoid the falling debris and holding the child tightly. "No time for trivia now, Deokman, we've got to lea..."

However, before the duo could even get out of the headquarters to escape the murderous, fierce earthbenders outside, Deokman pulled herself out of Wolcheon's tight grasp, and began running off to her desk in an attempt to 'rescue' her school items and other valuable belongings. Wolcheon tried to stop the unruly kid from grave peril and ran after her, but it was already too late. A huge crack brought about by the treacherous tremors in the stone ceiling finally gave way, separating the two from one another. The old man tried his airbending power to take out even a small portion of the stone blockage. Despite all his backbreaking efforts, they were all just in vain. The stone was too tough to be taken care of. But he has to keep trying. He knew that there is something enormously special lying within that child, even if she is a playful rascal who tends to slack off instead of performing productive things. As a matter of fact, Wolcheon highly regards Deokman as one of his own. Now, there is only a single thing to accomplish – save Deokman.

"Mastttteeeerrrr! Help me!" cried a shuddering Deokman as he broke down into tears. "I'm scared. The... the dark, and... and the rumbling... and the falling rocks."

"Hang on, Deokman! I'm trying all my best to get rid of this defiant obstruction, fear not!"

The child hastily sought for something to hold on, as to prevent being powerfully rocked to and fro by the wild, unending quakes.

"Oh, the hardy cabinet," said Deokman, crawling closer to grab a hold of it.

The child crept closer and closer, pressed her hand against a weak, fissured spot on the floor. Alas, it eventually crumbled altogether, and poor Deokman was sent falling off from the lofty mountain into the heart of Dong-gul, a foggy, eerie forest known for its savage fauna and alleged hauntings that take place in the region.

What will happen to the hapless young child? What kind of experiences will she go through in the forest? Will she be able to get back?


	2. A Vision

"Wait. What?" Deokman asked herself wonderingly. "Where am I? And what's with all the golden torches? Am I in prison? I thought I already dropped dead from falling?"

The child stood up, took a quick glance at the surroundings, and eagerly wandered around the unknown building. After walking in haste for a couple of meters, Deokman came across a huge, lofty-looking circular room. Delicate red-orange curtains flawlessly draped down from above, and a wide, brownish-red carpet encompassed the room's glossy tile flooring. Huge, snazzy portraits of apparently high-class people dotted the entire area, though not that much. The room, too, was exquisitely embellished with a grandiloquent, aureate statue of a tall woman dressed in a graceful gown with her hands clasped tightly together. The sculpture also possessed a gleaming tiara on its head, a pair of sapphire earrings, and a brilliantly worked diamond ring glued on its left finger.

"Wow, this room is just plain awesome," remarked the astonished young child, walking nearer to the gilded woman statue. "Hmm, this lady must be someone very important. Why, look at her mini-crown and her shining jewelry accessories! Cool! Sure wish I had one of those."

Being an extremely curious minor, Deokman tried to examine the lofty figure more touching it with her dainty hands. Before she could proceed, however, Deokman heard loud footsteps coming from outside; someone was about to enter the room.

"Oh my, what will I do now?" said the evidently panicking youngster. "Come on, Deokman, think, think!"

"Thank goodness! Good thing the cooking scroll's just right here. Otherwise, that bossy Sohwa would get mad at me... again. Well, time to get back to the kitchen and get busy."

"Okay, that was weird. Really weird," the dazzled child stated. "Didn't that lady even see me? She was like, just right beside me! Then she leaves without even noticing me! Weird."

Deokman ran after the lady. Once she got very close to her, the kid tried to gain the lady's attention by poking her softly on the elbow area. However, when Deokman's finger came in contact with the lady's elbow, it just went through.

"Waaa! Why can't I touch her?" shouted Deokman as she looked at her hands in astonishment.

"No way! I became a transparent, see-through person, even if that woman can't actually see me! How awful. Maybe I'm really dead after all, and my poor soul decided to rest in this place."

Following her self-conversation, Deokman decided to 'tag along' with the lady and walked with her until both arrived in the kitchen. It was no ordinary kitchen. Gold and silver plates, bowls, various cutlery, and ornate drinking vessels were being brought out from the hardy cupboard in haste by servants.

"Ohhh, that lady I walked with has the very same scarlet attire with these guys," noted the child. "Maybe they're this place's house maids or something."

Just then another one of the servants came rushing like a headless chicken into the room, exclaiming, "Yuji! Jae! Everyone! Hurry up! Sohwa's coming! Quick! The plates and everything need to be put out now!"

"Huh? They mentioned that Sohwa person again," Deokman said raising one of her brows.

"Judging from the uncomfortable looks of those ladies, it seems that Sohwa must be the head servant here."

Yes. Indeed, the obviously prominent woman, Sohwa, is the major-domo of the immense place. As she made her light steps onto the wide doorway, all the servants inside halted from working and put their left hand's open palm vertically atop their right hand's fast-clenched fist. Then, they all bowed their heads as a sign of absolute respect. Deokman silently waited to see what will happen.

"Soo-Jin, didn't we already talk about running all round the royal kitchen?" Sohwa asked the servant who is in a big rush a while back.

"Bu-but, ma'am... I was, um, just... well," bumbled the distressed servant, lost in her words.

"Well, I was just hurrying to make things a little quicker here."

"Even so," replied Sohwa with a chillingly stern expression on her face. "As you can see, our Queen just gave birth to her second daughter, and her health must be put into great consideration – our first priority. Now, would you like to have her food contaminated by dispersing dust all around the kitchen?"

"N-n-n-no, ma'am. I'm terribly sorry. It won't happen again," was the servant's straightaway response. "Please, forgive me."

"Very well then, young lady. But next time, well... just don't fool around!"

Frightened by her ever-strict superior, Soo-Jin turned around and hid behind her friend, Yuji, chagrined.

"Alright, now that things are settled, let's head on to the Queen's quarters. And please be CAREFUL with the food and all the utensils so they don't fall off."

Without further ado, the army of servants, headed by Sohwa, left the kitchen and went off to do their crucial business.

"So, Queen's quarters, eh?" said Deokman grinning widely in interest. "This place must really be a palace. Well, better check it out as well! More cool stuff might be present in there; oh, and a baby, too! Tee-hee."

The youngster tailed behind the maidens who were processing in an even, straight line heading to the Queen's quarters, so as to ensure that everything will be in perfect order once they arrive at the room. As the servants drew near, the royal guards, who are glisteningly apparelled in robust metal armour, gallantly stood aside and made way for the incoming ladies. On the western side of the room stood an exquisitely adorned bed and a woman with discreet, captivating looks lay calm and hushed on it. That woman was the queen. There was also a little child, about 7 years of age, sitting near the queen in a prissy posture. Deokman watched them closely.

"Queen Maya, your requested luncheon is here," Sohwa told the queen in a soft, unagitated tone. "The Crabster bisque tastes best when it's hot. Oh, and I brought along some extra toppings just in case you wish to have some. They're here in the silver bowl."

"Many thanks, Sohwa," the queen replied in deep, earnest gratefulness. "It's really nice to have the best cook in the world fix my meal after many hours of heavy labour."

"My! _Kamsahamnida_, my beloved Queen," Sohwa replied in thanks. She felt her face abruptly turn into a deep crimson.

"Wow, best cook in the world, eh?" said Deokman sitting down rocking herself back and forth. "I wonder how her preparations and foodstuffs taste like. Oh, and what's a 'bisque'? Hmm?"

"Your highness," stated Sohwa, reaching for the soup-filled bowl coupled with a spoon and handing it over to Maya, "here, have a sip. Please be careful."

"Yes, I will."

Just before the hungry queen manages to have one, one of the royal guards outside cried out a phrase.

"His royal majesty, King Jinpyeong – make way!"

The King walked past the huge door, and everyone inside, except for Deokman (of course) and the Queen, stepped aside and bowed in virtuous deference.

"Papa, you're finally here!" the young girl clamorously screamed as she enthusiastically ran towards the surprised monarch.

"Hey, slow down a bit my young princess," said the King, trying to control his emotions. "I'm here to see your mother and the newest member of the royal family."

"Oh, yes... the baby! My cute sister! Let's go see the baby! Wee!"

"Alright, Cheonmyeong, let's settle down. Maya needs peace and quiet for now."

The King and her daughter slowly paced their steps as they drew closer to the labour-fatigued Queen.

"Here, Sohwa," stated Maya carefully passing the bowl over to her trusted servant, "please hold this for a while, I'm going to finish it off later. The King and I will have a little talk."

"Most certainly, your highness," said Sohwa. "I'll keep it safe for you."

King Jinpyeong finally approached his dearest wife. He knelt down beside the queen's bed and reached out his hands towards her black, lustrous hair, stroking it gently.

"You have done well, my Queen. And look at our precious little baby girl. She's so tender... and mild."

"Just like when I gave birth to our lovely Cheonmyeong," remarked the Queen, smiling in pure felicity.

The King gladly smiled back and nodded to his wife in agreement. He opened up his palm and revealed a shining, luminescent red item roughly shaped like a fire with three flames protruding on its topmost region.

"Now THAT's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" cried out Deokman, staring straight to the glowing object in cracking astonishment. "Even better than that golden sculpture back there! I wonder where I can get one for myself and Master Wolcheon?"

The baby cooed and giggled in obvious delight at the beaming object, causing the King and Queen to let out another bright smile to each other.

Suddenly, a terror-struck guard came running inside the Queen's room. He was heavily sweating all over, simply lost in composure.

"Well, what brings you here?" asked Jinpyeong as he stood up from his kneeling position. "You seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

"S-sir... My liege... you-your excellency... ships... ships..." stuttered the perplexed guard trembling at his feet.

"Ships? What ships are you talking about?"

"A-a-a.. AIR NATION SHIPS!" yelled the guard. "They've come back once more for another besieging! What are we going to do, my King? There are hundreds of them flying overhead! And they're assembling gigantic trebuchets and some battering rams just outside the first wall of defence! We're doomed!"

The King's expression all of a sudden changed – from confused to a panic-stricken one. He was beginning to expel loads of sweat all over, and his breathing turned uneasy and awfully fast.

Sohwa cautiously approached the King and asked, "Sir, do you want a glass of water? You-you seem very anxious. I'm sure our royal army and the militia can take care of..."

"ARGGGHHHZZZZ! WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! QUICK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVEEEEEEES!" the King dementedly shrieked in hysteria. Running mad around the room, he held his head with two bare hands in ultimate raging fury.

"Oh dear, he's into it again!" said Maya holding her palm to her forehead in sheer disappointment and pity to the King. "Sohwa, make haste. Go to the apothecary and get the Eftabs! That will surely calm him down in about a minute or so."

"Yes, ma'am, at once," Sohwa promptly responded. She turned and was about leave when she remembered something.

"Sohwa, please hurry! What are you doing gazing at the ceiling? There is no more time for that!"

The servant nervously turned around once more, to the queen's direction, and said, "My queen, our Eftabs supplies are already depleted. I'm so sorry."

"What?" stated Maya aloud, crabbily scratching her head from the irritation of her loony husband's endless yelling and frantic actions. "Why is that?"

"Well, um, the transport service seemed to have forgotten to deliver the medicines for this week's supply," answered Sohwa. "Or-or maybe their production might be temporarily halted due to the raging war."

"Now, here's what we can call double trouble," said Deokman. "I wonder what's going to happen next?"

"RRAAAAWWWWRRRRRR! AIRRRRSHIPPPPSSSS! MUST TA-TAKE DOWN AIRRRRRSHIPSSSSS! THIS NATION MUST LIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE! AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the King shrilled as he jumped up and down on the floor, and then on top of the Queen's delicate resting bed.

Maya acted responsively and carried the child and took it under her protective cover.

"Goodness gracious! The King's mental disease is getting way too grievous! Sohwa, can't we just call the Eye to aid us in facilitating this predicament? I can't stand his extreme raucousness anymore!"

"But, my Queen," said Sohwa, "She's from the Earth Kingdom! As a matter of fact, she is only be encountered once you enter her dwelling place."

Queen Maya shut her mouth and remained still and silent whilst their palace is being dilapidated by the massive boulders being hurled by the monolithic trebuchets. The gates were being crushed down stone by stone by the battering rams, and the woody structures burnt down into rubble by airships blasting down burning objects.

"Okay... this place is officially going down," remarked Deokman as she saw the outer walls seriously getting wracked by the besieging enemy. "Hey, why do those Airships look similar to the ones in my place?"

Deokman looked straight up to the sky at the sight of the giant airships. Her eyes were profoundly engrossed by the design of the flying vehicle, and now didn't mind what was now taking place behind her - between Maya, Sohwa, and the newborn baby. And then, an unanticipated thing was about to happen. A large rock came lunging apace towards where the child was sitting on.

"Huh? What's that strange thing? Is it a bird? A butterbee? Well, seems that I am not really dead at all! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

...

"Ow, my head!" Deokman complained in pain. Rocks of all shapes and sizes encircled her, and the area was consumed in total darkness and humidity.

"Did I just land here by chance?"


End file.
